Blood Free Embrace
by xCastielsGirlx
Summary: As if on instinct, he pulled the raven haired boy closer to him in a blood free embrace and squeezed his shoulders as his arms tightened, pulling him closer to himself. Implied SasuNaru


**Authoress' Note: **Yeah, yeah, the new chapter to 'Fighting Darkness' will be out soon but I got this idea from a Naruto AMV with Johnny Rzeznik's song 'I'm Still Here'. A particular scene caught my attention and where I haven't watched the anime in ages (been reading the Manga) this totally passed by me! I was like "How did I manage to miss this NaruSasuNaru reference! Either way, here it is!

**Warnings:** Implied shounen-ai, violence and angst.

**Disclaimer:** WOO! I managed to borrow Sasuke and Naruto for an evening with Kishimoto-sensei's permission but he still owns them.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood Free Embrace<strong>

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong- Johnny Rzeznik 'I'm Still Here'_

Senbon needles. Not exactly dangerous but at that moment, they were his worst enemy. He watched as in front of him stood the boy who was more than Naruto could ever be, even with his stubbornness and high aspirations.

It seemed almost immoral to let Sasuke fall without a chance of him being caught. Naruto had that job; the job of catching Sasuke as he fell. He voiced his questions and time was fading fast.

"You... don't die...dobe," Sasuke whispered, raising his hand as if he wanted to bring Naruto's face closer. It never reached its destination as it fell limp in Sasuke's lap. Rage unlike anything Naruto had ever felt before consumed his body, eating him from his inside out. As if on instinct, he pulled the raven haired boy closer to him in a blood free embrace and squeezed his shoulders as his arms tightened, pulling him closer to himself.

In Sasuke's last moments of life, he felt that. The way Naruto held him so close, as if scared he'd float away otherwise. He didn't know what was going on as he felt himself drifting further away from the blonde, but not before he felt a pulse be sent through his body of pure rage and grief. Had it come from Naruto? That's when he died.

Naruto's hands were shaking as if he were on a high from cocaine. He couldn't think straight. Sasuke had died protecting him. Sasuke, the last Uchiha who had still to avenge his brother as Naruto now knew, had died, jumping in to save Naruto. Unshed tears finally built up too far behind the blue eyes that had once held such merriment and so they spilt, splashing onto the ground and onto the dark blue shirt that looked black in the mist. Blood red chakra surrounded the two, shielding them from the world. A fact irked Naruto more than anything. Shouldn't there be more blood? He looked down at his attire and was almost sick when he saw a small smear of blood on his jacket. Sasuke's blood. Once again, rage and grief smashed his system, along with something that he couldn't quite place. A sharp pain in his chest. It felt like just above his heart, he had been punctured with all of the Senbon needles which Sasuke had been impaled with. A shaking hand was brought over his heart and he clenched at the material hoping that somehow the pain would lessen. As soon as he looked to Sasuke, lying apparently asleep, the pain rose to a magnitude of great heights. It was then that Naruto knew what he had to do.

The fight was brief, Haku being no match for the heartbroken boy. After all, he had killed this blonde's precious person. Unbeknownst to the blonde however, even after what Haku and Zabuza had said, he'd still never know what really helped Sasuke heal. The Demon of the Mist certainly knew, and so did Kakashi for that matter. Because in that moment when they were surrounded by chakra, Kyuubi's chakra, the nine tailed fox had heard Naruto's pleas in his head.

_Please God, I don't want to lose Sasuke. Bring him back!_

For Naruto, when Sasuke woke up, it was like receiving oxygen after being strangled. It was painful to breathe but he welcomed it with all of his heart. A tear tried to escape, but he refused its exit. Shinobi's didn't show emotion, but the watery grin on his face didn't waver as he knew something for the first time.

He was truly happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Note: <strong>Yay, happy ending ^^ But seriously though, that AMV was depressing but kinda cool! I love the parts at 1:00-1:15 and 2:03-2:15 (The second one is what inspired this!) So yeah, what _I_ typed in was "I'm still here SasuNaru" but it's called "Naruto- I'm still Here" and it's by NeoLithiumProductions. I seriously recommend you check it out :D Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this enough to **review**.


End file.
